


Glasses

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo challenge 2016 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, M/M, poor eyesight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean needed glasses, and the funny thing is that he can't keep the identical twins apart if the glasses are off. So they make it into a game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just struck. Cross-posted on tumblr.

 

**Glasses**

 

Dean was on his knees in front of the bed, head bowed slightly and naked save for the glasses on his face. He was waiting until either Castiel or Jimmy was going to walk in and take his glasses from his face, essentially taking away most of his vision.

Dean had only recently gotten glasses, but he was so damn glad that he did. The world was so much clearer, and he had less headaches because he didn’t have to squint at everything. Castiel had been there for him they went out to choose whichever glasses fit Dean best, and Dean was glad for that. He had no idea that there were so many different types and models and fits, and even though Castiel was also new to that world, he already had some knowledge as he had been outfitted with glasses two years prior. Jimmy was now officially the only one without glasses.

The fact that Dean’s sight was apparently that bad was interesting, though, and it quickly lent itself to playing in the bedroom without having to blindfold anyone. Jimmy and Castiel were identical twins, and sometimes Dean messed up which one was which even with his glasses on, so whenever they removed them, Dean would automatically be involved in the weirdest game of ‘Who Am I?’. It was funny, though, and as Dean didn’t care which of the two was pounding him at any given time, as long as he was pounded, it became a challenge between the three of them. Dean had to guess which twin was in the room with him, and if he was right, he would be rewarded. The reward didn’t matter, and it changed every time – sometimes sexual and sometimes just romantic – but they enjoyed themselves immensely.

Now, though, Dean was _waiting_ for someone to finally get this whole thing started, and he started squirming. He was getting older, and his knees didn’t always handle this position very well. Someone tutted behind him, and removed the glasses.

“Let’s get started, shall we?” he asked, and Dean nodded, moving over to the bed without having to be asked. He knew that he had a fifty percent chance of guessing who was with him now, and it was just for fun, but Dean was competitive, even in bed.

He had already stretched himself, so Jimmy or Cas only had to slick him up and make sure he was stretched enough before sliding in. Dean sighed as he felt balls slap against his ass. One of their other rules was that the guessing game would be announced by fucking Dean doggy style. Dean could still see faces when they were up close, so it would give him an unfair advantage – not that Dean minded, no, not in the least. Doggy style made sure that the fucking was thorough.

Whichever twin was currently inside of him started moving slowly, and moaned quietly, trying to keep his voice down. Dean was confused when he felt the bed dip in again. They were supposed to be alone, right? Did the other Novak twin also join them?

“Are you…?” Dean started asking, but he was cut off by a slap on his ass.

“Don’t ask any questions,” one of the twins answered, and the other added, “You should just remain quiet.”

Dean moaned at the admission that there were actually two of them right now, and wondered how it was going to work out. Would Dean be spit-roasted, or would they both force their cocks into Dean’s hole? Or would the twin who was currently fucking Dean be sandwiched in between them?

Dean’s question was quickly answered as the second twin moaned, obviously inserting his dick in someone that was not Dean. Dean knew all of their noises by now and he wasn’t even surprised that they had decided to have the middle twin fuck and be fucked. It was a classic for them, and they still all loved it.

When Dean moved back, he felt how the twins moved. It was hot as fuck, and Dean just enjoyed it. They never managed to hold this position for very long and Dean knew that he had to let go soon. Whichever twin was fucking him knew exactly where his prostate was and how to hit it, and even though they weren’t moving, but more rocking and grinding into each other, it was bound to get Dean off sooner rather than later. When the twin’s hand found Dean’s dick, he knew he was done for. It only took a couple of strokes before the prostate stimulation became too much for him, and he came hard with a long groan. The twin in the middle followed soon after, apparently loving Dean’s clenching asshole, and him coming made the other twin come as well.

Dean sagged, and the twins followed, all piling on top of him. Dean groaned.

“You know you are fully grown men, right? You are heavy,” Dean said.

Both twins laughed. “Yeah, we know. We’ll get off of you as soon as you’ll place your bet.”

Dean knew he had to be quick about it, but he really didn’t know who had fucked him this time around. The fact that they were both there had made the whole encounter shorter than he needed to determine who was who, and he just had to guess. He did know that Jimmy liked a good fuck by his brother, though, and that Castiel preferred to top, always. He drew on that knowledge and decided to just be done with it.

“Jimmy fucked me, Castiel fucked Jimmy.”

Dean’s glasses were returned to his face, and one of the twins, the one he’d guessed was Castiel, left the bed to get a towel to clean them all up. He saw Jimmy smirk down on him.

“You were right, but it was a close call. I actually almost fought with Castiel about this, told him that you’d guess based on my preference for bottoming, and that it was unfair.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, you guys are kind of predictable sometimes.”

“You love us, though,” Castiel said, returning with the towel and starting to clean them up.

“I do. I love you both,” Dean said. Even though it was hard to date twins sometimes, Dean would never give it up for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr. Come find me under the same username as here :)  
> (I love kudos and comments, they make my day)
> 
> I'm open to prompts, don't be afraid to message me with them (or you can comment on here :) )


End file.
